busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold's Brother Archie
Arnold's Brother Archie is the sixteenth episode of the first season. Plot Archie, Arnold's younger brother arrives from London to help out with the work in Chumley. He acts quite a big shot so Sammy encourages Arnold to pay him out. Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Archie (debut) Quotes * (The buses leave the garage to start their jobs for the day, but Arnold is still asleep, then Sammy honks to wake him up) * Arnold: Wha-w-w-w-what?! What's happening? * Sammy: Time to leave, Arnold. * Arnold: Oh, dear! I'm not feeling up to it today, lad. The old-uh wheels are playing up. * (Mr. Spector is wondering why Arnold isn't leaving as he goes back to sleep) * Mr. Spector: '''Well, you know. Maybe he's just not up to it anymore. Now, let me think about this. Oh, I-uh, better do something about I suppose. * (Sammy starts to get worried about Arnold) * '''Sammy: Oh, I hope Arnold's not getting too old. * (Sammy sees a beige and red double-decker bus who he thinks is Arnold) * Sammy: Arnold! Wha, hey, hey! * (Sammy then realises its not him) * Sammy: Huh?! * Archie: '''Archie's the name, lad. I'm Arnold's brother up from The City, and I'm taking over his route! * (Sammy is shocked as he goes back to the garage to tell the other buses) * '''Sammy: Guess what? Arnold's got a brother, and he's called Archie, and he looks just like him, and he's taking over his route! * Colin: Oh, ar! * Susan: We already know! * Harry: We know! * (Archie is in the coach wash singing) * Archie: Those Busy Buses! (Sings) * (Arnold is not happy about his brother taking over his route) * Arnold: '''Look at him, the show-off! Always has been and always will be. * '''Sammy: I'm sure him won't stay for long, Arnold. * Mr. Spector: Excellent day's work, Archie! Keep that up and you can stay for good. * Archie: I love it here! (Honks at the other buses as he leaves) * (Archie is happily enjoying himself) * Archie: Morning, Stephanie! * Stephanie: Ooo-hoo! Good morning, Archie! * Archie: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Chocks away, Roger! * Roger: Ho-ho, yeah! Chocks away, Archie! * Archie: Oooh, lovely day, Penny! * Penny: It is, Archie. * Archie: Almost as lovely as you, my dear! * Penny: (Giggles) Oh, you cheeky thing, you! * Sammy: Eurghhhhh! Yuck! * (Night came, and Archie is a big popularity with the other buses as he arrives at the garage) * Archie: Now then, where shall I park myself for the night? * Harry: '''Over here, Archie! * (Colin and Penny fight about Archie's parking spot) * '''Colin: Park next to me if you like, Archie! * Penny: '''There's a space next to me, pet! * (Arnold is feeling very left out as the other buses are talking to Archie) * '''Sammy: Do you mind if I park next to you, Arnold? * Arnold: Well, I'll be gladder than company. * Sammy: Don't worry, Arnold. We'll think of something. * (Morning came) * Mr. Spector: Well, now let me see, who is the first on the road today? (Arnold is keen to be the first one leaving) Arnold?! Well, there's a surprise! (Arnold leaves) * Sammy: Yeah! Go, Arnold, go! * Mr. Spector: And I'm sorry, Archie, with Arnold on the road, I have nothing for you today. * Archie: Nothing for me?! Well, we'll soon see about that! * Arnold: Thinks he can take over my route, does he?! Hey, well we'll soon see about that! * (Arnold and Archie continue to be rivals for the rest of the day while they're waiting at the railway crossing for the barriers to go up) * Archie: I'm the youngest, so I'm the fastest! * Arnold: When these gates go up, I'm gonna get you much more! (The barriers go up) Here we go! * (Arnold and Archie continue to fight) * Arnold: You don't scare me, Archie! * Archie: Yeah, well, you don't scare me! * (The two are still fighting as they climb a hill to see who's the fastest) * Arnold: I'm winning! * Archie: No you're not, I am! See, look! * Arnold: I'm winning! * (They soon crash into a barn) * Arnold: Ohhhh! My head! * Archie: Yeah, well that's 'cause you're old! You didn't beat me at all! * Arnold: '''Yeah, and I'll still beat ya! * '''Archie: No you didn't! * Arnold: Oh yes, I did! * Archie: No, no! * (Colin, Penny and Roger are waiting for Arnold and Archie to return as they are in a complete mess) * Colin: Dear, oh, dear! Look at the state of him! * Penny: What have you done to yourself, Arnold? * Roger: Oh, you alright, old boy? * Arnold: Never better! Hey, hey! It's Archie who needs the bit of help! Eh, Archie? * (Archie is unable to move as Arnold tows him) * Archie: Yeah, alright, don't love it! * Mr. Spector: Dear, me! It's back to The City for you, Archie! You know what?! You're just not up to it anymore. * (Archie is in great shame as he is sent home in disgrace) * Sammy: '''Hey, hey! Nice one, Arnold! * '''Arnold: Ta! Trivia * Arnold's model was modified for Archie. * This episode marks the first appearance of Archie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Archie